My Little Pony FanFiction - The mail service on the Heartswarming Eve
by GirappAWt
Summary: A short story about Derpy Hooves and her lonely mail delivery on the Heartswarming Eve. But Heartswarming Eve is a special night, when no one should feel lonely or sad... ( I am sorry for any lexical or grammar mistakes... I'm no native English speaker more like self taught person... )
(DISCLAIMER:

I do not own "My little Pony: Friendship is Magic" It belongs to Hasbro! This story contain some made up characters that belong to me. Any and all similarities of these characters with other fictional or real characters is coincidental and unintentional.)

The Heartswarming eve is the celebration of the uprising of Equestria, which has come on cold, stormy night and therefore is celebrated during the winter. It's not just about uprising of Equestria but also celebration of harmony, friendship and happiness. Because everything is covered by snow, majority of earthponies and unicorns have fewer things to do than during the rest of the year. They don't have to care about all the plants and animals, because they spent the wintertime inside their warm lairs. At most they clean the streets from snow, so anypony can walk. This goes like that during the whole winter, until the "Winter wrap up day". But pegasies as the weatherponies have at this time as much work as the rest of the year. Even through that they produce the snowflakes yearly, they wrap them into the clouds in winter, which are then placed all over Equestria, so they could cheer up ponies, which already eagerly waiting, to be able to sled, throw it at each other, or that earthponies can be turned into pegasies, when they lie on the snow and do the snow wings. Besides taking care of weather pegasies provide another essential service for the benefit of all Equestrian residents. One of them is the mail service, because any other way is the mail from Baltimare to Vanhoover sanded faster than, so to speak on the wings of Pegasus. Therefore, the main post office for all of Equestria is in Cloudsdale, where the unicorn from posts in cities and towns magically send all mail, which addressor is located somewhere up in halving imaginary line, separating Equestria whether the western and eastern or northern and southern part. It's because Cloudsdale is just slightly west of the center of Equestria, which is of course Canterlot, and also because to leave letter magically teleport across all Equestria is simply impossible. No unicorn has enough power to do so except princess Celestia and princess Luna. But they are only two ponies and the post supports thousands of letters especially when the Heartswarming eve is coming. On the Heartswarming eve the post offices are always busy, because all friends or siblings whose span is divided between the points where they live on this occasion send letters and postcards. Therefore the mail pegasies are in an ungrudging position. They are unable to attend the traditional theatrical performances of the Equestria founding, which every city and every small town organizes on the Heartswarming eve, because they deliver all shipments. The fact that the addressors have received the shipments, makes smile on another ponies face will surely help them to overcome the disappointment. That is the case of this year also. Mails a lot constantly coming from all corners of Equestria and piled in a huge pile in the middle of ramp postal hall. There the group of pegasie sort them out according the place where they should be sent forth and packing them into the saddle bags. Then they distributed it to pegasuies postman who carried them directly to the designated addresses. A long line of postal pegasies moves forward slowly. It was snowing and cold outside, so Derpy attracted the scarf more closely on her neck. She did not want to be sick because when she was sick, she had to eat the pills to help her, but that would not say it tasted. Pegasus right before her gets his saddlebags full loaded with mail and packages, and he left the room door. Now Derpy comes in the row. She acceded to the dispenser space. Mare that controlled the expenditure looked in inventory list which lay before her.

"Mail to Ponyville!"

Announced to the colleague who took the appropriately labeled saddlebags and put them on Derpy's back. The gray filly with bubbles representing cutiemark nearly flexes her knees.

"The postponies has abounded featherflu, their availability is limited therefore items in smaller towns does not split. "

Easily explained when Derpy's unlinked eyes desperately looking at additionally attested bag in front of her. The label on it other than the destination, "Ponyville" contained the following provision:

"Correspondence of the Apple family."

"T-this is all for Apple family?"

Derpy wondered.

"Correct! NEXT!"

The controlmare did not admit any further issues and delays. Derpy thus gripped the end of the bag, which was drawstring tied, with her mouth and dragged him towards the exit. She was sweating before she got there. Already on the back bore a considerable weight and now even this sack. But on the other hand she enjoyed that whole mailbag is graded only to one single addressee. Is not gonna happen, it would letter them forgot intended to pass, or it happened handed over to someone else. It happened to Derpy sometimes and she used to be quite unhappy about it, not only because of the following disappointment of somepony waiting a mail and did not get it, or rather it got delayed because of it, but and therefore, that if such a thing happened, dissatisfied ponies screamed at her, whether the addressees of letters or her boss at work. Derpy doesn't like when they screamed at her. It always remembers her mom and dad. Ponies which dislike Derpy, or so she thought, used to tell her, that she's dumb and clumsy. But Derpy doesn't make her head heavy about it, unless they don't scream her down. She knows that, what they say it's a bit true. She knows that she's clumsy. Also Treecut, pony who found her on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest and became her new dad told her that she's a little clumsy, but he also told her, that that isn't her fault. That she was born like that, but if she will try hard, she may prove many things, though she's not as handy as other ponies. Derpy liked his new dad and knew that, ponies which said ugly things are not right in everything. She wasn't dumb. She remembered mom and dad, even if not every detail. But she remembered that mom used to behave loudly and when Derpy grow up and begin to notice things, she understands that, in fact mother used to scream at her. Therefore she remembered mom and dad when somepony screams at her, and was unhappy for a while since then. Simply back in the day, only one day after she returned from the hospital with her dad, her mom took her away from home and left her by the Everfree Forrest and Derpy never finds out why to this day. But how her other dad used to say, she tried hard and finally she became a mailpony, hoping that one day she'll found in her saddlebag a letter which addressee is Mr. or Mrs. Doo and it will be her true mom or dad. Even she loves Treecut as her real dad, a part of her wanted to return to her real father. She was a little sad about it, because

she knew well that Treecut loves her as a daughter, but he told her that he understands and that is okay. But this was the seventh year from when she became a mailpony and until now no letter for Mr. or Mrs. Doo appeared in her saddlebag. For more Treecut left her alone two years ago, but he at least explained why Derpy must to be alone. He said that he's going to a place, where Derpy can't follow him and he also said that he loves her and is proud of her. When he fell asleep that night, he never woke up. After a few day from that event, somepony comes to visit Derpy and gives her a bag of coins and a paper where was written that the house where she lives all that time with Treecut is now hers. He also gave her a good bye letter from Treecut as well. Depy follows advices in the letter and put all that money into bank of Cloudsdale. She also continued to deliver the mail and hoping to find her parents precisely as says Treecuts wish in the good bye letter. And so she was here now, struggling with huge bag of mail which she was prepared to deliver to citizens of Ponyville, where she still lives, as she usually do. When she dragged the bag to the edge of the cloud, she dropped it, that she could gasp out. Flight from Cloudsdale to Ponyville wasn't very long at normal circumstances, but Derpy wasn't used to carry such heavy bags like this. She must try very hard, that it will be still a flight, not a straight fall. The situation was complicated by snow and frosty wind which sometimes blow from the side. So the flights duration was prolonged to twice longer than usual. She landed on the ground in front of her house, opened the door and put the saddlebags on the ground. She decided to deliver the Apple family correspondence first. She grabs the end of the bag again and begin to flap her wings. It wasn't easy to lift such burden from the ground but she managed it somehow. Till she was able to fly through the distance between her house and Sweet Apple Acres, her neck was like on fire and the weight of the bag drags her head to the ground. Firstly comes up her mind that she'll left the mail in the mailbox but she figured out that that isn't possible without a single try. So she thought that she could leave the mail by the mailbox, but she throws this option away too. The wind could scatter the letters to every corner, from which wouldn't make Big Macintosh or Applejack happy. Derpy wasn't sure, if they would scream at her for that, but she was not willing to take that risk. So she struggled with the bag that few meters towards their door. She knocked on the door with her hoof. Door was opened by Applebloom.

"Aye hello Derpy!"

The little filly greets her. Depry smiled and the bag fell of her mouth.

"Hello Applebloom! A mail!"

"Wow, ehm… thanks!"

Applebloom tries to drag the bag indoors, but she was unable to move it at all.

"Brother I could use a hoof round here."

Yelled through her shoulder.

"Eeeyup!"

Big Mac agreed and finally get that bag inside.

"Thanks again Derpy, merry Heartswarming Eve!"

"Thanks little one. Merry Heartswarming Eve for you all too!"

After making that wish, Derpy turns around and go back home. She doesn't spend longer while than the first time, only grab her saddlebags and check the addressee of the next letter. She nictitates at the letters for a while until she was able to read the address. Letters inside her saddlebag wasn't ordered by the house numbers, as it was usual for the rest of the year. Assortponies have just too much work that they could order it that way. Luckily they grouped together all the letters to the same addressee at least, and separate the groups with a list and a name of addressee on it. The next addressee was her neighbor and friend Carrot Top. So there was no point to fly somewhere, because after a few steps Derpy was in front of her home. She didn't put the letters into mailbox again, but knocked at her door. She wanted to greet Carrot and tell her wish to this feast day. She waited but nopony opens. So she did knock again, but with the same result. There also wasn't any smoke from the chimney. Carrot clearly wasn't home, so she put the letters into her mailbox at the end and looks who's next. Next addressee was on the other side of Ponyville. Derpy was glad that she was born as pegasus, but if it goes like this through all night, she would need to put a salve on her wings, cause they will definitely hurt tomorrow. When she was flying across the townsquare, she had a view on the stage preparations for tonights spectacle. Mostly earthponies and unicorns were working hard. The main construction was set up already, but they still have to prepare things like a curtain, a turnabout for scenery changes and others. Derpy stopped to look down there. She doubted that she will be on time to watch the performance. The pony whose mail shes delivering, Blue Bonnet, was in front of his house, ploughing the snow out of the street. Derpy landed somewhere, where she'll be out of his way.

"Lovely Heartswarming Eve day Derpy. Did you bring me a mail?"

Blue said when he noticed her.

"Good day."

Derpy smiled and passed his letters to him.

"Thank you. See you around."

Thanked Bonnet and go with the letters inside. Derpy pulled out another bunch of letters from the saddlebag. By doing that she noticed that there are one other letter for Bonnet left. She pulled out that one too and approach to his door. She was afraid that he would be yelling at her, that she forget that letter, so she knocked the door gingerly.

"Ah I hope, that some fillies don't throw snow on the door again!"  
Sounded from the other side of the door. Derpy took a step back. Blue Bonnet opened the door and stay little bit surprisingly looking at Derpy. Then he took the remaining letter from her.

"I left it in my saddlebag. Sorry."

"I see. Thanks again."  
After he closed the door, a rock felt from Derpy's heart. He wasn't mad or yelling, that she forgot the letter. So she continued with the delivery. She flew over Ponyville from side to side every possible way and every time she flew above the stage, it was in more and more completed state. Once, it was approximately the tenth delivery, when she put the letters into the mailbox and closed it she take a glance through the window inside the room behind it. There was a beautifully decorated Heartswarming tree, which is a tradition. There was only one decoration left. The golden comet on the top, which was already in mouth of a small filly, standing on the back of his mothers, so it could put the comet where it belongs. Derpy puts her sight to the ground. It was really hard for her to look at such a thing. It was her first Heartswarming Eve truly on alone. Last year and the year before she spend it with Carrot, but this time Carrot apologized that she couldn't come, but didn't say why. Derpy had no hard feelings for her because of that. She was grateful for the past years. She remembered that she's got the tree ready for decorating at home. But there somehow wasn't time to decorate it. She was ripped out from her thoughts, by somepony greets her. The weight on her back remembered her that she still had a job to do, so she started to deliver again. It happens few times, that some addresses live on the same street, so Derpy take a walk. Who she meets thereof she greets and wished merry Heartswarming Eve.

"Derpy?"

Sounded behind her, when she was putting in some mail into mailbox again. Voice belongs to Carrot Top. Derpy turned round and saw her friend in company of a stallion.

"Oh, hi Carrot!"

Derpy still tried to sound cheerful. She wasn't jealous that Carrot has a stallion companion, or was mad at her, that she prefers his company tonight. Derpy only realizes her loneliness tonight more painfully.

"You're still delivering mail?"

The yellow mare wondered. One of Derpy's naughty eyes slipped away somewhere and was watching totally other direction than the other eye. Derpy shakes her head that she could focalize her eyesight.

"Uhm, yeah."

"You'd better be hurry, if you don't want to miss the show! I'd better not distract you from your work. Bye for now and nice Heartswarming Eve!"

"Yes, nice… Heartswarming Eve to you too Carrot."

Derpy teaks a leave with Carrot. It begins to grow dark and was freezier. It comes up Derpy's mind, that a cup of hot chocolate would do nice, thanks to that that she pulled out a letter with addressee: "Sugacrube Corner". But when she gets there, there was only a table on the door that says:

"During the fest closed. Please pick up your orders for Heartswarming Eve in a day before." Even the piece of paper condemned Derpy into loneliness of dark night today. She continued with the deliveries and decided that when she delivers the last one, she'll go home, there she'll put herself into a rug, open some cookie box and make herself nice, warm camellia tea. She works had as a bee, but in this darkness she managed to get lost a few times and she was afraid that she mixed up some deliveries too. In addition when she flew above the stage, the performance was in a full swing. Even if all ponies must know the whole text from their minds, they were listening closely in complete silence. It took approximately another hour, until there was the last letter in Derpy's saddlebag. She pulled that one out too and step closer to the firefly lamp, that she could see the address written on it. Twilight Sparkle, Golden Oaks Library, Ponyville? But she gave Twilights correspondence into her mailbox already! It must fell of the whole group of letters bundled together, when she pulled them out and fall to the bottom. Therefore she didn't noticed before, but now, when it lasts as the last. Derpy had no other choice than return. It wasn't far so she decided to walk. Her wings hurt by every single wave. Taking this short distance by feet, she meets more Ponyville ponies and other, unknown ponies that came here for visit, than for the whole day. The performance was over so everypony was going home. She heard a conversation behind her:

"Its easier from year to year!"

"But I'm always so nervous!"  
"We are doing great so far, so I don't understand why you are so nervous Fluttershy?"

"I'm a bit nervous at the beginning of each performance too."

"You Twilight? You read the text so many times that I bet you could recite it from behind in your sleep!"

"Yaaay that could be fun! Sdneirf fo elcric a lla era ew… Hi hi."

Pinkie Pie tried it instantly.

"Oh, hello Derpy. Do you bring me some mail?"

Twilight noticed her as first.

"H… Hello. Yes… ehm. Nice Heartswarming Eve…"

Mumbled Derpy and turned round to depart. Fluttershy made a step forward to Twilight and she said with her soft voice:

"Twilight I've got a feeling that Derpy isn't happy today. It's not good. All ponies should be happy today! We have a celebration of friendship, harmony and unity, haven't we?"

"You're right Fluttershy. Pinkie could our party manage one uncounted guest?"

"No doubt Twilight! You know I'd invite whole Ponyville if I could! I'm everyponys friend!"

Twilight needn't to hear more and go ahead to invite Derpy, which was slowly leaving to her home, to attend their party.

"Derpy wait!"

She called for her. The gray mare stopped and a little bit frightened turned around facing Twilight. Could she forgot any other letter that Twilight anticipated? Before Twilight can speak a word, she opened her saddlebag and put her head inside, just to be sure.

"Oh… sorry Twilight. Did I mix something up? Did you get some mail that was for somepony else?"

"No it's not about that. I want to ask you something. We have a little party tonight with my friends you know? And Pinkie kinda overdraw her baking. We have so many cakes cookies and muffins, that we could choke with them. So it came up my mind if you want to help us with them?"

Twilight tried to wrap it a little that she doesn't say something that could worsened Derpy's already bad mood.

"What you want me to do? Deliver them somewhere or should I eat some of those?"

"Yes, I want you to eat some of those cakes… come with us!"

"T-to the party?"

Twilight smiled widely because of the surprise undertone of Derpy's question.

"Yes."

"Are you serious?"

"Why I wouldn't be serious? So let yourself be tempted?"

"So, good then. Thank you its… its very nice."

Said Derpy little sheepish.

"So let's go then!"

So Derpy walked next to Twilight inside the library. Lights were lighten up and everypony else was already inside. The main room was decorated by ribbons and balloons. Even that made a smile on Derpy's lips. She likes balloons because they remind her of bubbles. Furthermore there was a tank with water and apples, there was the game pin the tail on a pony ready on the wall and by one of the bookshelves mixpult with loudspeakers. But the dominant of the room was a big decorated tree. There were also many varieties of cakes and candy's on tables, even Derpy's favorite pink-icing muffins weren't missing and in the middle of drinks Apple family well-known apple cider, which was already rushed by Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.

"Welcome and treat yourself at home."

Declared Twilight when she brought Derpy inside.

"Hey you two! Won't wait for me?"

"Sorry Twilight, but you know when Pinkie is going after cider, I can't hesitate, and otherwise she could leave nothing for me!"

Rainbow Dash defends herself.

"Nah come on sugarcube, cam in, don't be shy!"

Applejack appealed Derpy.

"Ehm, so I thank all of you for the invitation."

Derpy made a step forward, still a little bashfully.

"Here you go, have a drink!"

Pinkie passed a cup of cider to Derpy. Vinyl Scratch, which was bringing some vinyl's, entered the library.

"And party can staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart!"

Pinkie Pie started the fun with her confetti cannon, which she pulls out of nowhere. Derpy drank some of the cider and when the music started she let herself retract into dance by Twilight. Cozy and cheerful atmosphere begin to wash away that freezing loneliness which was in her the whole day, and Derpy begin to feel the fun and smiled more and more. After a few dances she made herself a break and tasted some of the muffins. They look exactly the same like her mother used to bake, but won't tasted like them. She doesn't know how she knows it but she knows. Either way she can't say that they taste bad, only they couldn't match her mother's muffins. She must watch out, that she's not eat too much of them and leave something for the others too. Then, when all of them were playing "apple in the tank", even if convince Rarity to join them took some time and Pinkie instead of apple pulled out her pet, toothless alligator Gummy, which "bite" her in the nose, they all laughing so much, that they nearly rolling on the floor from it. They of course tried the "pin the tail on the pony" game, in which Twilight magically helped Derpy to win. When it was Derpy's turn she pinned off the picture from the wall and pinned him to the tail pin, which gray mare already held in the mouth. The protests of Rainbow Dash, which hate losing and Pinkie Pie which loves this game most of all were stopped by Applejacks hoof on their mouths.

"I… I w… won?"

"I won! Yaaaay!"

Derpy made a little jump of joy and all other ponies with her.

"You made a great job!"

Fluttershy whispered into Twilights ear.

"We all did."

Twilight respond. The party continued, but after a certain while Derpy apologized, that she's gone through a lot this day and she thinks she'll go to her bed. She thanked again for the invitation to all friends and left. When she was flying her way home, she clopped the rhythm of one of Vinyls songs, which was playing "in her head" right now, with her hooves. At home she flings the saddlebag from herself and went straight to the bed. After a short while she fell asleep with a smile on her lips. In a dream she has a visit from her real daddy. He told her, that he loves her. After she woke up, she welcome the new day with the same smile she fell asleep.

The End.


End file.
